Henry Wattles
Henry was a vampire from the tomb. John Gilbert had found him and supplied him with a place to live and blood packets. In return he wanted Henry to watch over the other tomb vampires, so that way he could know if they were planning something. He was also a friend of the first doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova Early History Henry was one of the vampires imprisoned in the Vampire's Tomb in 1864. He had escaped in 2010 after and Grams opened it. Season One and tho ught Isobel lived in a house in Grove Hill, Virginia, but they found him instead. John was his only friend and he helped him adapt into this new world. He was fascinated by cars, computers, and match.com. He was helping John by watching on the other vampire's from the tomb. He said that the other vampire's wanted revenge on this town, but he was cool with that. John called him, took his phone and then killed him. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - He possessed a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. * Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased